guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Knights Templar (rushu)
History "Knights Templar" was originally started by PreyingRaven with the assistance of LiquidWarlock and Yuri-Yeghig. The guild is always recruiting fun members. The guild is beleived to be the keepers of an ancient mythical secret that over the years gave them immense riches and power. Some people even deny the existense of the guild. Requirements We have a minimum level requirment of 30 and the alignment of Bontarian or Nuetral. Ranking System On Approval: Level 30; Guild XP: 0. Servant: Level 30-34; Guild XP: 1000. Reservist: Level 35-49; Guild XP: 3000. Manufacturer: Reservists with Job level 50+. Protector: Level 50-59; Guild XP: 40,000. Treasurer: Level 60+; Guild XP: 50,000. Special Appointed Ranks: Custom rights depending on rank. Leader: The Divine Trinity. Special ranks are appointed by TDT to people with special tasks/missions. (Like Spy, Mentor, etc...) Rights On Approval: 7% Exp guild tax. Servant: 7% Exp guild tax. Reservist: Manage distubution of xp Manufacturer: Invite new members. Manage distubution of xp. Place a collector. Protector: Invite new members. Manage distubution of xp. Place a collector. Treasurer: Invite new members. Manage distubution of xp. Place a collector. Get kamas from a collector. Get items from a collector. Get resources from a collector. Use paddocks. Fit out paddocks. Special Appointed Ranks: Invite new members. Manage distubution of xp. Manage ranks. Place a collector. Get kamas from a collector. Get items from a collector. Get resources from a collector. Use paddocks. Fit out paddocks. Manage mounts of other members. Recruitment Contact PreyingRaven, -Perfect-Enemy-, and -Loopy- or if you see any of our men around just give them a shout. The Divine Trinity TDT or The Divine Trinity is the short term refering to the heads of our guild. Three people working as a unit. In our guilds tradition/beleifs, Loopy was first emerged when Agni, the god of fire married a female feca, thus loopy was born, a demigod with massive fire powers! Loopy has now marrie Jessie, a beautiful cra, who acts as the mentor to the guild. Together, they hope to create a master race of fecas with long range. Then came Perfect-Enemy when all of the worlds nature spirits combined and materialized into Sacrier form, creating yet another demigod to rule amakna with the power of the earth! And at last, PreyingRaven, suffering from life crisis, went into isolations and practiced the arts of kabbalah and meditation to achieve inhumane feats in trickery and mind control! Today these three demigods combine their forces to form The Divine Trinity, an attempt to capture their potential power and join into an omniscient being otherwise known as god. Hire Our Services We offer a viriaty of assassination services and contract killing options to fellow Bontarians and Nuetrals. We are the industry leader in innovative killing techniques and manage a network of freelance assassins in all of Amakna! Available on short notice, around the clock. Next time you have a problem, remember: our contract killers are waiting for your call 24 hours a day, 7 days a week. Just tell us "Who", "Where", and "When" (or provide a seek scroll) we already know "What" and don't care about the "Why". Don't give us too many details at this point; just stick to the basics. Our basic contract starts at (Level Of Victim)x(1000 Kamas) + A seek scroll to the person provided by you. The basic contract includes an agression of a brakmarian that will lead to the slow and painful death of the victim. We offer a 15% discount for Bontarians and for packages of three hits or more. We also offer to deliver a message from you to the victim on request. (all of our assasins are fully insured to ensure a safe reliable service and many happy customers) For further info on hiring contact PreyingRaven. Category: Guild Category: Rushu Guilds Category: Mixed:Bonta Guilds From Guildopedia, The Guilds of Dofus Wiki, a Wikia wiki.